A Night Without
by Kyoko Flickers
Summary: CLUNK XD Sorry. Stein is alone in his house for a night... Is it the insanity? Or something more? Slight SteinXMedusa because Medusa's creepy. Please don't kill me if the CLUNKing gets you annoyed. Just imagine writing the silly thing...


**_((I am currently in the middle of a brain fart (writers block) and this is what happens when I get one. O_O' Btw, this story takes place after the kishin's revival and before Stein runs away... well, gets LET go... So he is still semi-sane. XDD))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. That is owned by Okubo Atsushi._**

**_"A Night Without..."_**

**CLUNK**.

The loud rain poured down onto the roof over the Patchwork Lab just outside Death City. Thunder and lightning periodically erupted in the sky, struggling for dominance. Will the light win? Or the crashing boom? Inside, a man worked at his computer, typing furiously. All the lights had been turned off. A small leak in the ceiling caused a drop of water to drip every four seconds... right on the dot.

**CLUNK**.

Knowing the hole was there, a bucket had been placed under it to stop it from destroying the tile floor. As the drops hit the bottom of the bucket, it rang around the room like a giant drum. The man was bent over his keyboard. The little annoyance was like a chainsaw in his head, distracting him. He couldn't afford be distracted. Not tonight.

**CLUNK**.

Why hadn't he gone with her? Surely attending some horribly boring meeting would have been better than staying home and listening to the rain. Now she wasn't here. What if he snapped? He hunched closer to the glowing screen. The noise broke his string of thoughts like a pair of heavy duty scissors. He couldn't remember what he was doing. Where he was. Why he was getting so mad...

**CLUNK**.

The man stood, glancing over at the bucket. Was he even mad? He didn't know. Uneasiness was building in his stomach. He needed to get something to drink. Slowly he shuffled over to the door leading out of the messy room. The bucket clanged and a bright flash of light drenched the room in white.

**CLUNK**.

A person. There was a person on the other end of the room. The man quickly spun around and took a fighting stance, ready to defend if the intruder attacked. The light disappeared slowly, the lightning that caused it returning to the clouds to get ready for another strike. The figure was still visible in the dim computer light. The person stood still, even though the man was aware of their presence now.

**CLUNK**.

Another small flash. Was that a smile on the persons face? He struggled to see in the dark room. His glasses. Where were his glasses? Over by the computer. Oh well. If the person attacked he could just use his Soul Perception to locate their soul and fight. Not that big of a problem. He focused for a second to lock onto the shadow person's soul, just in case they used a surprise attack.

**CLUNK**.

"You know that won't work on me..." a voice said in a low whisper. It sounded neither male or female. The eerie words seemed to rebound around the room, echoing and almost hissing as it disappeared. The man's eyes grew wide. His Soul Perception wasn't working. Just like the voice predicted. He shifted his feet apart a little. With a quick lunge, he propelled himself, palms forward into the shadows frame. If he got in close, he could fight the person.

**CLUNK**.

A flash of light beamed into the room and blinded the man. He couldn't see, but he felt one of his palms hit something and released his Wavelength. With help from the force of the blast, the man managed to leap backwards to stand at his previous position at the door. Blinking rapidly, he tried to see through his already strained eyes. The figure stood, still in its spot in front of him.

**CLUNK**.

What? The man didn't understand. Why was the person still standing? His Soul Wavelength wasn't working either? A small chuckle came from the shadows direction. He narrowed his eyes. Why was that _thing_ laughing? Does it think its _won_? Not yet... The man stepped forward to attack again. The figure raised its hand slowly, _tauntingly_, and pointed at the mans chest.

**CLUNK**.

A new stream of light from outside came tumbling through the window. Just as the man was about to drive both of his palms into the shadows torso, his body tightened. All of his joints froze in an instant. His eyes enlarged again. What...? He glanced down, unable to move his head, at his body. He could make out finely stitched lines on his white lab coat and his outstretched hands. Those weren't there before.

**CLUNK**.

A slight giggle came from the shadow standing directly in front of him. He looked back up and the figure moved in a slow circle around his stunned form, as if _admiring_ what it had done. After finishing the quick study, the person stopped in front of him and leaned their head forward, only inches from his frozen face.

**CLUNK**.

A loud rumble came from outside in the air. It was so loud, the ground shook slightly. The thunder was followed by a quick flash of lighting. It wasn't much, but it _was _enough to get a good look at the persons face. If the mans eyes could possibly get any wider than they already were, they did. His mouth ran dry as the light gradually faded on that horrid face. "Medusa...." the man whispered, not believing his blurry eyes.

**CLUNK**.

"I'm glad you have not forgotten me." the venomous voice cooed, standing back up. "How could I ever forget such a cruel and ugly witch as yourself?" the man asked in an innocent tone. "Haha~" she laughed with a dangerous smile. "How can you say a thing like that? You haven't seen me in so long." She started to circle around him again.

**CLUNK**.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're dead. I killed you. Which means you're not really here." he told himself as well as her. "Ridiculous..." Her one word slithered over his entire body. He focused on his own words, sealing his eyes further. "Marie isn't here and I've started to succumb to the madness." His mind felt like an egg in a blender going full speed. "Don't keep lying to yourself." She paused facing his back. With snake-like movements, she wrapped her arms around him. One around his neck, one around his waist, embracing his stiff body from behind. "You belong to me... This isn't the insanity at work and you know it."

**CLUNK**.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes. He could feel her touch. Her cold arms were coiling around him. Her agile hands chilling him through his clothes, down to the marrow in his bones. She laughed and released him. "I guess you don't understand it quite yet." Her voice was full of disappointment. "I knew it was too soon..." she continued, gliding across the floor to stand in front of him again.

**CLUNK**.

"Understand what? Too soon for what?" he asked, a tight feeling gripping his stomach. "I guess I just wanted to see you." she sighed, ignoring his questions. Her hand extended and touched his cheek. "You are mine. And I won't let anything, even the insanity, take you away from me..." she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

**CLUNK**.

"............." A extremely loud thunder clap sounded at that moment, drowning out her next words. An evil smile slid its way across her fair features as she pulled back. The room was shaking from the sound wave the thunder caused. A few glass beakers and jars fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. The lighting, not wanting to be beaten by the thunder, let loose a large lighting bolt which struck a twisted tree just outside the window.

**CLUNK**.

The flash was too bright. The man closed his eyes. After the light diminished, he looked ahead of him. She was gone. His body, still stuck in his Twin Lance attack, suddenly gained back its mobility. After a little stumble of surprise, he stood up straight, cracking a few joints. The woman was no where in sight. A sigh escaped his lips. The rain had apparently stopped when he wasn't paying attention. His whole body felt stiff. Shaking his head, he walked back to his seat in front of the computer.

**CLUNK**.

With a low growl, he picked the swivel chair up over his head and chucked it at the bucket. The chair collided with it head on, rocketing it off into the corner of the room. A bookcase wobbled dangerously as the chair kept sliding and bashed into it. A large rack of test tubes and a couple of large books crashed off of the top shelf and hit the floor. The bookcase steadied itself and nothing made a noise. No thunder, no voices, and no clunking. Only the smoldering tree outside the window and the flickering glow from the computer. The man sighed and closed his eyes. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, a twisted smile snaking its way onto his mouth. He found himself chuckling at the stupidity of get mad at a bucket. His laugh grew louder and louder, echoing throughout the quiet room, making it seem even louder. As if joining him, the clouds in the sky rumbled and flashed.

Somewhere in the corner of the room, a small snake hissed and slithered through a small hole in the wall. As it slid through the wet ground outside, it stopped and glanced back at the house. The insane laughter could be heard above the thunder. Hissing again, the snake turned and slithered off towards the leaving thunder cloud. "_My Stein-kun...._"

**_((Yep. That is what happens when I get a writers block... -shrugs- Meh, whatta ya gonna do? Medusa is such a creep, but I think I like her... I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A STEIN THING! XP 'Cuz Stein is awesomesause! 8D Hope you enjoyed my lack of brain power~ XD))_**


End file.
